This device of the present disclosure relates to an improvement in video cameras and video camera recording, and more particularly to preventing or greatly reducing excess sunlight or other external or internal light sources, natural or artificial, from detracting from the recording process.
Over the course of years, video cameras have undergone numerous modifications and improvements as to ease of use, quality of recording, and duration of recording capabilities. As to quality, many video cameras have the ability to self-adjust for light exposure thereby making great strides to ensure top quality results for recordings. The addition of LCD viewing or monitors has further simplified the recording process and allows the user to see, in real time and actual quality, to the extent possible, what is being recorded.
The LCD monitors on video cameras have undergone many modifications and enhancements, one of which is having the LCD monitor attached nearly flush to the side of the video camera in such a fashion as to permit the LCD monitor to open from the side of the video camera and swing outward like a door. This provides for a greater ability for the user to view the subject matter of what the user is recording. Once swung open, the LCD monitors may also be rotated and angled as desired for further ease of viewing while recording.
The only drawback to the extended swinging and rotating of the LCD monitor is, that if too much external lighting is exposed to the LCD monitor, the picture on the LCD monitor is difficult to see by the user. The more excess lighting, such as sunlight for example, the greater the difficulty and, consequently, the less of the real-time picture being seen by the user.
No prior art device for use with video cameras allows the user to control, or virtually eliminate, all the sunlight and other external artificial lighting from affecting, however minimally, the ability to see the LCD monitor as clearly as the subject matter is being recorded. The device of the present disclosure, the video camera monitor shield, fills that void and permits the user to virtually fully shield the LCD monitor of the video camera from sunlight and all other unwanted excess external lighting. By careful adjustments to the LCD monitor shield of the present disclosure, a user can allow only as much, if any, sunlight, or other external artificial light for that matter, to engage the LCD monitor and otherwise distort the user's real time viewing capability.
With the monitor shield of the present disclosure a user can control sun external lighting and thereby create a unique, professional, and artful recording which the user controls.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the monitor shield of the present disclosure are:
a. To virtually completely shield the LCD monitor of a video camera in use from unwanted external and internal lighting, be it sunlight or artificial lighting.
b. To permit a user to adjust the amount of external lighting the LCD monitor of a video camera receives from virtually no amount to full exposure or any amount in between as desired by the user.
c. To provide for a monitor shield device capable of mounting on virtually any type and model of video camera, single lens reflex camera, or other compact cameras having LCD monitors.
d. To create a monitor shield device which is relatively inexpensive to purchase and is extremely easy to use.
e. To provide maximum comfort and support for a user's palm by means of the side plate when the user is taking pictures/video without a tripod support or is taking pictures/video while holding the camera with one hand.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the monitor shield of the present disclosure. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the monitor shield of the present disclosure. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed monitor shield of the present disclosure in a different manner or by modifying the monitor shield of the present disclosure within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the monitor shield of the present disclosure may be had by referring to the summary of the monitor shield of the present disclosure and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the monitor shield of the present disclosure defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.